Neverending Pain
by Jenny Morgan
Summary: "Eu tinha perdido Bree, minha garotinha linda. Não tinha sido capaz de dizer aos garotos sobre ela. Eu não tinha sido capaz de proteger a minha filha e a tinha perdido. Para sempre." # trecho da fic # Ideia alternativa sobre a mãe da Bree


**Oi! Eu geralmente não faço notas muito complexas no começo, mas essa aqui será** _**NECESSÁRIA**_**, então leiam rapidinho, ok? **

**Reli ****A Breve Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner**** esses dias, e fiquei pensando sobre um aspecto específico: a ****mãe dela****, que a abandonou com o pai violento. Eu tentei imaginar **_**quanta **_**dor eu teria que passar para abandonar minha filha, e cheguei a ****conclusão**** que teria que ser uma _dor infinita_****. Escrevi essa oneshot do jeito que eu imagino que aconteceu. É claro que a Tia Steph nunca falou nada sobre ela, ela só é citada rapidamente pela Bree e nem ao menos tem um nome. Aqui, ela também não tem nome, assim como o pai da Bree. **

**Bem... Todo mundo sabe o final da Bree, mas não seria interessante saber o final da **_**mãe **_**dela? Foi o que eu pensei enquanto escrevia.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**ONESHOT – NEVERENDING PAIN**

Eu sabia que essa seria a única chance que eu teria. Meu coração estava acelerado quando eu levantei na ponta dos pés e fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água para me acalmar. Andei em direção ao banheiro e lavei o rosto, observando as marcas recentes e as mais antigas em meu rosto surrado. Eu estava completamente alerta a cada som ao meu redor – a torneira mal fechada da cozinha pingando, os morcegos no forro de madeira, fazendo barulhos estranhos enquanto voavam de um lado para o outro.

Me dirigi para o quarto dela, porque era a minha prioridade salvá-la. Bree tinha acabado de completar seus quatro anos e ainda não falava. Quando a levei no médico e ele perguntou se ela tinha passado por algum trauma, eu quase comecei a chorar. Porque ela tinha. Ela tinha enfrentado muito mais coisas do que uma pobre criança, ou qualquer outra pessoa deveria passar.

A necessidade de arrancá-la daquela casa era sufocante e eu estava arfando quando cheguei a porta do seu quartinho colorido. _Bree Tanner_. Eu ia tirá-la dali e mudar seu nome só por via das dúvidas, mas antes disso eu precisava _tirá-la dali_. Virei a maçaneta, mas a porta não se moveu quando eu empurrei.

Lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos e escorreram rapidamente, antes que eu pudesse respirar fundo e engoli-las. A porta estava trancada. E assim como todas as chaves da casa, a da porta do quarto do meu bebê estava com _ele_. Meu estômago se contraiu e eu respirei com força, tentando não sucumbir ali mesmo.

Tentei abrir a porta mais uma vez e até mesmo olhei pela fechadura, mas estava realmente trancado. Me esforcei para não soluçar enquanto as lágrimas desciam por meu rosto sem parar. Todos os meus planos para escapar se dissolveram em minha mente, porque minha filha estava trancada naquele quarto e eu não poderia levá-la dali.

Eu tinha agüentado firme por anos, agüentado cada agressão em silêncio e cada grito de ódio com uma expressão neutra. Enquanto eu estava grávida, ele não me tocou nem ao menos uma vez desde que soube. Por um tempo, eu realmente achei que ele tinha mudado, que as coisas iriam ser diferentes para nós e ele ia voltar a ser aquele doce homem que eu me apaixonei um dia.

Porém, assim que Bree estava em meus braços, a rotina voltou. Ele chegava tão bêbado que mal conseguia andar e já entrava em casa chutando os móveis. Eu me encolhia e torcia para que ele não me visse, mas nunca tive essa sorte. Com seu jeito nem um pouco delicado, ele me arrastava até o quarto, gritando o quanto eu devia agradecer a ele por estar viva e dizendo que se algum dia eu tentasse fugir, ele me mataria antes que eu pudesse morrer de fome, porque eu nunca ia conseguir viver sem ele.

E então ele me esmagava entre seus braços e dormia, roncando tão alto que eu mal podia ouvir quando Bree começava a chorar durante a noite. E sempre que eu levantava para vê-la, ele acordava. O desgraçado tinha sono leve, ainda por cima.

Algumas vezes por semana, quando por algum motivo ele não tinha bebido a ponto de se arrastar e estava apenas _um pouco _bêbado, ele rasgava minhas roupas gritando que eu era a esposa dele e que nenhum outro homem jamais ia me tocar e me possuir do jeito que ele fazia.

E quando ele dizia isso, eu realmente, _realmente _esperava que não.

Encarei mais uma vez a porta do quarto da minha filha, minhas lágrimas embaçando minha visão. Desde que ela nascera, as coisas tinham ficado piores pra mim, mas eu de fato não tinha modo de me sustentar sozinha, e pior ainda sustentar um bebê. Ele não tocava um dedo nela, então eu poderia agüentar só um pouco mais, me mantendo viva e protegendo minha filha até que ela pudesse entender melhor as coisas e fugisse comigo.

Exceto que, noites antes, ele tinha mudado a rotina. Eu estava no quarto de Bree quando ele chegou – mais cedo que o normal –, praticamente sóbrio. Ele havia me fuzilado com os olhos ao me ver sorrindo para a criança em minha frente. Me afastei dela, porque sabia que ele ia me arrancar dali logo. Mas dessa vez ele me puxou com força e me arrastou para fora do quarto dela sem dizer uma palavra, me jogando no chão da sala com uma expressão séria. Eu quase perguntei o que havia de errado, e então ele deu três passos para trás e se trancou no quarto dela.

Demorei uns segundos para realmente perceber o que estava acontecendo, e só acordei do meu transe ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo dentro do quarto.

Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor quanto senti naquela noite.

Porque ele podia me espancar, se aproveitar de mim, gritar comigo e me ameaçar. Mas ele _não podia _encostar na minha filha. E quando eu ouvi seu choro infantil e seus gritos desesperados, eu simplesmente surtei. Comecei a socar e chutar a porta, chorando tão alto que me sentia estúpida, mas sem conseguir evitar.

Mais coisas caindo, mais gritos e mais choro. Minhas mãos sangravam de tanto esmurrar a porta e a parede do quarto, e eu não conseguia parar de gritar. Minha garganta já estava seca e eu sentia gosto de pus, mas não me importava. _Nada _importava, porque eu estava em completa agonia, sem prestar atenção em mais nada que não fosse minha impotência em proteger minha filha. Minha pequena Bree, tão frágil e temerosa, que tinha apenas quatro aninhos de vida.

Eventualmente, os barulhos pararam e eu escorreguei para o chão, suja, exausta e morta por dentro. Ele saiu do quarto dela, e antes que eu voasse para ajudá-la, me puxou.

— Sua vez. – falou pra mim, e eu comecei a gritar para ele me soltar.

Não porque eu não quisesse apanhar – apesar de essa ser uma parte importante da equação também –, mas porque eu queria ver como minha filha estava e cuidar dela. Com o tempo, eu tinha adquirido alguma prática em curativos e remédios caseiros para a dor, e _necessitava _ter minha filha nos braços agora.

Em algum momento durante meus protestos, eu tinha desmaiado de pura exaustão.

Depois daquele dia, eu fiquei alerta a cada descuido dele. Esperei que ele cometesse algum erro, para que eu pudesse escapar com minha filha.

E esse dia chegou. Ele saiu após receber uma ligação de alguém e me deixou sozinha com a casa destrancada.

Encarei a porta do quarto dela, me sentindo tão impotente quanto no dia que ele a espancou. Chorei silenciosamente enquanto tentava encontrar um jeito de abrir aquela porta. E foi então que ouvi um barulho do lado de fora, alguém conversando. Meu corpo ficou paralisado com a tensão, mas então reconheci a voz do vizinho que eu não sabia o nome. Tinha falado com ele apenas uma vez, e ele tinha me encarado com aqueles olhos que sabem demais.

"Se precisar de ajuda, venha falar comigo. Eu e os garotos podemos te ajudar, mas só se você quiser." – ele tinha dito. _Os garotos _eram o grupo de amigos que se reunia sempre na casa ao lado. Eu os ouvia rir às vezes, e os invejava. A última vez que me lembrava de ter rido com leveza, foi quando Bree deu seus primeiros passos, e isso já fazia um tempo.

Então eu senti um _insight_ me atingir. _Os garotos _poderiam me ajudar. Havia várias vozes lá fora, eles podiam me ajudar a arrombar a porta, pegar minha garotinha e fugir. Eles eram bons rapazes, iam entender.

Corri para fora, o sol ferindo meus olhos e me fazendo tropeçar nos degraus da varanda e cair.

— Ei, você está bem? – ouvi meu vizinho dizer enquanto corria até mim. Quando ergui meu rosto, soube que ele me ajudaria só por sua expressão preocupada. Lembrei de meus machucados e pensei que isso seria um incentivo extra para que ele acreditasse em mim.

— Eu preciso... – grasnei, minha voz falhando depois de tanto choro.

— Nós vamos te tirar daqui. – falou, preocupado, e me ajudou a ficar de pé, me colocando num carro sem que eu percebesse.

— Não... – sussurrei, minha voz fraca. – Ele vai voltar e...

— Calma. Você não precisa nunca mais voltar pra ele, está entendendo? Ele nunca vai te encontrar. – falou um deles que eu não conhecia. Eu me perguntei como eles sabiam o que eu passava, e, me encolhendo de constrangimento, percebi que os gritos provavelmente podiam ser ouvidos, do mesmo jeito que eu ouvia as risadas.

— Preciso... voltar. – insisti, quase sem conseguir falar. Meus braços estavam moles, eu não conseguia me mexer direito. O automóvel começou a andar e eu arfei. – Não!

— Nós vamos te levar para o hospital e chamar a polícia. Você nunca mais vai ficar perto dele. – fez o garoto ao meu lado, me abraçando confortavelmente. Eu tentei me debater e o outro segurou minha mão com uma delicadeza desconhecida para mim.

— Vai dar tudo certo. – garantiu.

Eu tentei falar de novo, mas as tantas noite insones desde que decidi que _tinha _que fugir logo tomaram conta de mim e eu apaguei.

Acordei e a luminosidade estranhamente branca me assustou. Arfei ao olhar para uma janela e perceber a escuridão do lado de fora. Ele já deve estar em casa, e eu não estou lá. Ele vai _me matar!_

Tentei me sentar e gritei, porque a dor que sempre sentia ao me sentar estava de repente muito, muito mais forte. Alguém apareceu sussurrando tranquilamente que eu devia me deitar, porque meus pontos ainda não estavam cicatrizados. Pontos? Eu tinha levado _pontos?_

— Minha filha. – ofeguei, finalmente conseguindo botar pra fora. A enfermeira me encarou, confusa, e pediu licença. – Eu quero a minha filha! – gritei, descontrolada, ignorando os avisos e levantando. Havia um tubo de soro ligado ao meu braço e eu o arranquei, correndo com aquela roupa estúpida e gritando por Bree.

Dois enfermeiros me pararam e disseram pra eu me acalmar. Eu perguntei por meu bebê, estranhando que eles não tivessem me respondido.

E foi aí que a realidade me atingiu. Bree não estava no hospital comigo. Eu tinha desmaiado antes de dizer aos garotos para a pegarem. Meu coração parou por um segundo enquanto eu percebia.

Quais eram as chances de alguém ter entrado em minha casa e por acaso ouvisse Bree chorando? O pessimismo me disse que era impossível que alguém a tivesse tirado de lá.

— Minha filha. – implorei para os dois caras que me seguravam. – Minha filha ficou em casa. Eles me trouxeram pra cá e deixaram a minha filha. Eu preciso dela. Eu quero a _minha filha!_

No final eu já estava gritando e pude ver pela expressão deles que pensavam que eu estava delirando. Senti uma picada no braço e a escuridão chegando.

— Bree... – sussurrei, desesperada, antes que apagasse totalmente.

Eu fiquei cinco dias desacordada, me avisaram depois. Saí do hospital assim que tive alta e – com _os garotos _tomando conta de mim – fui pra casa. Era estúpido voltar pra lá, eu sabia disso. Mas nada importava, porque minha filha estava em perigo e eu precisava cuidar dela o quanto antes e implorar para que ela me perdoasse por ter passado uma semana inteira longe. Eu a levaria para algum lugar – Canadá, Califórnia, Chile, China... Qualquer lugar longe _dele_. Finalmente minha filha ia ter uma vida normal. Eu iria começar a trabalhar com qualquer coisa que me sustentasse e faria de tudo para animá-la e fazê-la esquecer de seus conturbados quatro anos de vida anteriores.

A porta da frente estava aberta, e isso me fez engolir em seco. Antes de ter fugido, eu nunca antes tinha visto aquela porta aberta. Os garotos estavam atrás de mim, receosos, preocupados. Entrei com passos silenciosos. Meu primeiro alvo foi o quarto em que eu supostamente deveria dormir, mas geralmente apenas desmaiava por algumas horas. Estava bagunçado e imundo. Os lençóis estavam rasgados e haviam algumas roupas no chão. Atravessei o espaço pequeno e dei de cara com o guarda-roupa vazio.

O ar escapou de meus pulmões enquanto eu corria para o lugar onde Bree estava antes de eu fugir, a porta fechada me fazendo hesitar. Respirei fundo e a abri. Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí no chão.

A cama dela estava bagunçada também, e com os lençóis igualmente destruídos, mas havia sangue ali. Comecei a soluçar enquanto notava outros detalhes: meu sangue na porta, impregnado ali desde o dia em que ele tinha batido nela pela primeira vez e eu soquei a maçaneta por tanto tempo que não sentia mais; os brinquedos que eu tive tanta dificuldade em prover para ela espalhados no chão... E pior do que tudo, a mensagem na parede.

_VOCÊ PERDEU ELA_

Estava escrito errado e com uma letra estupidamente infantil que eu conhecia. Era a verdade. Eu tinha a perdido.

Eu tinha perdido Bree, minha garotinha linda. Não tinha sido capaz de dizer aos garotos sobre ela, já que estava tão exausta. Eu não tinha sido capaz de proteger a minha filha e a tinha perdido.

Para sempre.

**.**

Ah, eu procurei por ela. Coloquei cada policial de St. Cloud, Minnesota, atrás dele, porque tinha percebido que onde quer que _ele _estivesse, ela estaria. Tinha pesadelos todas as noites com os gritos da minha garotinha que eu não tinha sido capaz de salvar e me odiava dia após dia por isso. Minhas buscas não resultaram em nada, e o tempo foi passando de modo arrastado e doloroso. Mudei de cidade. Na verdade, de estado. Washington parecia um lugar inofensivo, e Seattle espelhava meu humor sofredor com suas chuvas constantes.

**.**

Eu tinha acordado para o que eu sabia que ia ser o pior dia do ano. Mesmo evitando prestar atenção às datas, eu sabia que dia era hoje. O aniversário dela. Minha garotinha iria virar uma moça agora, e eu daria _tudo _para vê-la completando dezesseis anos. No momento que abri os olhos de manhã eles já se encheram de água. Tanto tempo que eu havia estado sozinha, e não tinha me acostumado. Sentia falta dela, seu jeitinho quieto e curioso. Seu cabelo macio daquele tom castanho escuro era lindo...

Nunca tinha superado, e não ia superar. Era simplesmente um fato. Minha dor era _sem fim_.

Naquela noite eu estava voltando do Canadá após um entediante e quase estúpido encontro de mães que perderam seus filhos. Eu participava dessas coisas porque a dor de outros me consolava. De algum modo, eu não me sentia tão mal ao saber que outros passaram por isso.

Então lá estava eu na última viagem de balsa da noite, olhando a água sem nenhum interesse. De repente, eu reparei num ser rápido e branco demais para ser normal subindo pela lateral da embarcação e indo para a torre de comando. A janela de vidro foi estraçalhada com facilidade e ele entrou. Com um estalo alto, toda a luz desapareceu. Alguns gritaram ou riram, mas eu continuei apenas parada.

Olhei para a água de volta, e assim que vi o movimento, automaticamente meu corpo ficou tenso. Era como um cardume de tubarões, nadando rápido até a balsa. Fiquei de lado, encarando a água com a visão periférica e realmente prestando atenção no lugar onde tinha visto aquele primeiro.

Num segundo, haviam gritos em todo o lugar, e pela quase inexistente luz da lua era possível ver pessoas se contorcendo enquanto eram atacadas.

Brancos. Rápidos. Fortes. Mordendo pescoços.

Eu nunca fui supersticiosa, mas não ignorava a existência de coisas além da nossa compreensão. Haviam muitos deles ali, andando como raios pela balsa. Permaneci parada, esperando pelo meu fim. Não ia gritar e nem tentar fugir, não havia necessidade. Os poucos que pularam para o mar foram rapidamente capturados pelas criaturas que eu me arriscava a chamar de vampiros.

Tinham se passado poucos segundos quando eu a vi. Andando de um modo quase felino, ameaçador, varrendo o lugar com os olhos. Ela me viu e no segundo seguinte já estava na minha frente, mesmo que antes houvesse vários metros entre nós.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eram assustadores. Ela olhou para mim sem realmente me ver, tudo isso num segundo muito curto. Me perguntei como ela tinha se tornado um ser sobrenatural que se alimentava de outras pessoas, mas eu não podia me importar menos com isso. Primeiro, porque eu ia morrer hoje e já estava resignada quanto a isso, até agradecia internamente pelo fim do meu sofrimento. E segundo, eu voluntariamente ofereceria meu sangue para minha pequena garota, que eu não via há tanto tempo. Minha linda, pequena – mas agora adolescente – Bree.

A dor me atingiu, sendo bem vinda. O sofrimento físico estava levando embora minha _dor sem fim_. Num gesto impensado, passei meus braços em torno da minha carrasco.

Fechei os olhos.

**...**

**Quase três mil palavras de pura tristeza :'( **

**Assim, pra quem nunca leu A Breve Segunda Vida de Bree Tanner, talvez fique um pouco confuso, mas é isso aí. Não sei se vou receber reviews para essa loucura que escrevi impulsivamente, mas não faz mal pedir, né? Rsrsrs**

**Beijinhos, chuchus da minha vida :***

**Isa ; twitter / _ isastream **


End file.
